The Outsiders (Band)
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is a talented singer who wants more than anything to have her voice heard. She was part of a band with Jasper but things took a turn for the worst. A few months later, she gets another opportunity to form a band after meeting a session musician at a local jam. Will she take the opportunity, or allow herself to fall short?
1. Act 1: Lapis Lazuli Part 1: Beginning

Chapter 1: Lapis Lazuli Part 1: From Humble Beginnings

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe!)

The crowds were cheering for a band's name.

Backstage, people were getting ready for the action.

Legends, poets, rebels; They heard all of the possible names.

But the greatest story of this band is how it all began.

One person was tuning their bass, another was tuning their guitar.

And another one was hitting her drum kit.

That's me, its Amethyst. Nice to meet you all.

That's right. I'm the drummer of our awesome band, The Misfits.

Lapis is the one on vocals and rhythm guitar, Pearl is our bassist.

And Peri is the guitarist. Not to mention a spectacular genius.

The four of us met each other, formed a group, and the rest is history.

We were starting to walk to the stage ready to perform.

We had just earned a spot playing in Madison Square garden.

You're probably wondering, 'How did a group of misfits become a successful band?"

Well if I'm gonna tell this story right, I might as well start from the beginning.

(1 year earlier)

The story begins with Lapis Lazuli.

Lapis is known to have an amazing singing voice, but is often shy.

Also has an attractive figure hehehe.

(Lapis' POV)

I was walking around campus singing to myself.

While I was doing so, I didn't know that somebody was listening to me the entire time.

I was spending the entire day going through a lot of classes.

None of them particularly interesting, just boring.

Each class I had a deadpan face, like God just let this end.

It was early afternoon. The sun beat down on me aggressively but there was a pleasant breeze. I hummed a familiar tune as I made my way to class. I felt a tug at my shoulder.

"Pardon me, but is your name Lapis?" I heard is a raspy voice. I turned around to face Jasper, Gemstone University's idol.

"Who wants to know?" I asked annoyed

"Me of course" she chuckled

"My name's Jasper, and my band and I have been looking for a singer for our group," Jasper said.

I gave her my deadpan look.

"Soooooooooooo, what exactly does that have to do with me?" I asked uninterested.

"Well don't take it as stalking but... I overheard your beautiful singing voice," Jasper explained as she scratched her head.

I snorted and laughed.

"Sorry but that's stalking. Anyways, I'm not interested."

"Why not?" Jasper asked, "I mean honestly its something you like to do."

I gave Jasper a strange look.

"Sorry but you don't know a thing about me."

"Well, doesn't mean I can't get to know you," Jasper said brushing her hair away.

"To be honest, I couldn't care less what people think," I said putting my hand out, "My name's Lazuli. Lapis Lazuli."

"Jasper," she said shaking my hand, but… you already knew that."

I chuckled and shook her hand.

"Well in case you change your mind," Jasper said looking at me, "There's an audition for the band I'm putting together."

Her eyes were going down to my chest.

"Damn those are huge," She thought to herself.

I covered my chest with my arms, as I was a bit self conscious about my body.

"Eyes up here soldier," I said blushing, "So, where's it gonna be?"

Jasper snapped back to reality.

"Sorry. anyways, the audition is gonna be held in the practice room on campus. 6:00 pm sharp. Just pick a song of your choice and sing."

"Alright, maybe I'll come, maybe I won't," I said shrugging my shoulders, "Depends on my mood."

"Great, welp I gotta roll," Jasper said walking away.

I looked down to my chest.

"Are they really that attractive?" I asked myself


	2. Act 1: Lapis Lazuli Part 2: The Audition

Chapter 2: Lapis Lazuli Part 2: The Audition

(Disclaimer!)

"Man, what would my dad think of this?" I asked myself.

It was 610. I was late. Damn. Just what I need to make an outstanding first impression.

I opened the door and was greeted by the loud music.

Jasper was playing her guitar and then she saw me.

"Guys, cut it," she said stopping the band, "Our guest has arrived.."

"Guest?" I thought to myself as I approached Jasper "am I the only one coming?" I asked now nervous as everyone stares at me.

"No, we had a few auditions, but nobody fit the bill," Jasper said.

She introduced me to the rest of the band.

"So these are my friends, Jade on the bass the cool cat, Emerald on keys, and Amber, our hot headed drummer."

Amber approached me.

"Oh yeah I've seen you around a few times before," Amber said, "The Flannel Queen."

I was confused.

"Wait a minute…. What do you mean Flannel Queen?"

"Um, I think its quite obvious."

She gestured to my flannel shirt that I was wearing.

"Well you wear it every day. It may be getting kinda hot so you'll probably wanna take it off."

She was about to take it off of me but I stopped.

"Well the thing is, I... I never take it off," I said.

I was met with confused faces.

"I mean I know it sounds weird, but... my dad wore this at one of his gigs, and... its the only thing I have left of him since he died. So I wear it to remember him by."

Jade felt sorry for me.

"Ohhhh," she said.

Emerald did some sign language saying how sorry she felt for my loss.

"Emerald doesn't speak," Jasper said.

"Really?" I asked curiously, "Why's that?"

"She doesn't say," Amber answered, her eyes slowly looking down at my chest, "You've got a nice rack."

I get embarrassed noticing her stare and frantically try to change the subject.

"Right I have a song"

"Right on," Jasper said, "So what is it?"

"Its by this band Pierce the Veil. Once I start singing I think you'll recognize it."

Circles by Pierce The Veil

_Lapis: Listen, do you hear my heart beat thump over the monitors?_

_You pretend to close your eyes_

_Don't breathe in_

_Pieces of candy and leaks of light (leaks of light)_

_Paint the floor 'round me_

_Then without hesitating (hesitating)_

_You took my hand and then we both started running_

_Both started running_

_There's no place to go_

_Another bullet and we both started running_

_Both started running too_

_Save yourself, don't ever look back_

_Nowhere to go and so we both spin around in circles_

As I continued singing, the rest of the band started to join in.

I kept going on thinking I was gonna win the part.

_Creeping through these labyrinths I find_

_Another dead end to the weekend_

_But is this real life?_

_Paper hearts turned ash begin to fly_

_Over our heads I begin_

_Screaming while the exit signs read heaven's waiting_

_You took my hand and then we both started running_

_Both started running_

_There's no place to go_

_Another bullet and we both started running_

_Both started running too_

_Save yourself don't ever look back_

_Nowhere to go and so and we both spin around in circles, oh_

_And I said, hey, what's on your mind?_

_I think about my life without you and I start to cry_

_And I said, hey, it's alright_

_We'll make it_

_I love you and I'll never leave your side_

_Oh_

_You took my hand and then we both started running_

_Both started running_

_There's no place to go_

_Another bullet and we both started running_

_Both started running too_

_Save yourself don't ever look back_

_Nowhere to go and so we both spin around in circles, circles_

_Oh let's go_

_Circles_

As we finished I looked up to a group of wide smiles.

"Sooooooooooo, did you all like it?" I asked.

"That was amazing," Jasper said to me with a smug look, "You have some talent there with those pipes."

I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. I was gifted with the voice of an angel."

"And the body of one as well," Jasper said.

"Apparently," I said chuckling.

Jasper turned to the others and said "So guys what do you think?"

Amber chanted "Team Lapis!" While Emerald gave a thumbs up.

I smiled triumphantly.


	3. Act 1: Lapis Part 2: The Question

Chapter 3: Lapis Lazuli Part 2: An innocent Question

(Disclaimer!)

Ugh. Mondays. Christ I am not a fan of Monday's.

And to make matters worst, it just started raining. What a drag.

As I make my way to the studio I caught Jade walking by and decided to join her.

Lucky for me, I don't have to carry my bass around, though I do feel sorry for her.

When we got to the door, I decided to open it up for her.

"Pleasant day eh?" I say sarcastically as she runs in the door.

"Oh it is nuts out there," she said as she shakes her hair getting the wetness out.

"You don't suppose we'll get in trouble for being late do you?" I ask a bit shy.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Amber said walking by and winking, "She rarely gets mad about anything.

I blush at the thought that I've caught favor with Jasper.

I've often been daydreaming about her in class ever since I met her.

I have no idea why considering her obnoxious behavior.

I sigh as I enter the room.

"Sorry I'm late" I said sheepishly.

"Eh no worries," Jasper said, "More than often I'm late myself."

I roll my eyes a little less dramatic than usual. She's never late.

Maybe this was her attempt to make me feel better. I blush.

"Man it's hot in here" I say embarrassed as I feel the burn creep up in my cheeks.

"I'll say," Amber said taking off her shirt.

"They should definitely turn the ac on this week... especially with the rain... the humidity is suffocating" I say as I take a swig of water.

Amber looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You take your shirt off too Lapis." She said grinning, "For all we know you're probably getting hot.

"You know I won't" I said clenching onto my fathers flannel.

Jasper was looking at me with a smirk.

"I was talking about your tank top, duh," Amber said.

"Yeah, we're all girls here Lapis, just show off some skin."

"I know you're just wanting to see my boobs," I said covering my chest, "You perv."

"You wear a bra under it right?"

"Can we just get to practice?" I asked slightly annoyed.

(To the 4th Wall) My god, its like having my breasts stared at has become a running gag.

Amber jumped on the drum kit mocking me.

"A one, a two, a skillylilly do!"

I started singing the first song of the playlist and I couldn't keep my eyes off Jasper.

Amber was grinning knowing something was bound to happen.

As we got to the second song, Jasper was looking at me while I didn't notice.

After a few hours we finally got to the last song.

"Awesome job everybody!" I said.

Emerald gave us all a thumbs up.

Later I was packing up my stuff and was about to leave before Amber stopped me.

"Can I speak to you in private?"

"Um… yea," I said following her.

We were in another room.

"Ok spill it. You like JAsper," Amber said.

"Wha?" I asked confused, "I think you've mistaken me for Jade."

"Well I think I'm not buying it," Amber retorted.

"Well, why do you wanna know?" I asked impatiently.

"Lapis, come on. You really think I didn't catch you making goo goo eyes at Jasper as you were singing?"

"You sound ridiculous Amber... besides... Jasper has her pick of anyone..." I let out a sigh then realized who was standing right behind me.

Amber grinned.

"Heys guys," Jasper said coming in, "There a problem?"

"No, no problem at all," I said nervously.

"Yeah just girl talk," Amber said grinning at me.

"What the hell? Y'all are being weird" jasper said as she flipped her hair.

Amber giggled.

"Well if you're done I'd like to have a word with you" she said looking at me.

"Um sure" I said shyly watching Amber walk out of the room after squeezing my shoulder with encouragement.

She then walked away.

"So listen Lapis, we've been talking and jamming for quite a while now."

"Well yea and its been fun" i said blushing, "With the exception of having my chest stared at"

"And I was wondering something," Jasper said smiling.

"Yes?" I said now smiling.

"So, I thought now is the time to ask you a question," Jasper said, "I was wondering if you'd... like to go out sometime."

"I'd love to!" I said excitedly.


	4. Act 1: Lapis Part 4: Good to Worse

Chapter 4: A turn for the worst (Lapis Lazuli Part 4)

(Disclaimer!)

It's been about a month since Jasper and I have started dated.

The band has gained more and more recognition day after day.

When we're not in class or band practice we're out on dates.

We've been all over doing the usual couples stuff.

She's so sweet and gentle despite her obnoxious personality.

Nothing could ruin this!

I thought...

For the first time I managed to get to band practice on time, surprisingly.

I wanted to go greet My girl friend, Jasper, with a kiss but she was talking to someone.

He was older, maybe mid 40's and wore what looked like 80's attire. Someone needed to pull him out of the past and fast.

I watched him shake Jasper's hand before walking out of the door.

I approached her.

"Who was that?" I asked

"That was Marty, an old friend of mine" she said, eyes bright with excitement

"What did he want?" I asked as I kissed her on the cheek

"He wants us to do a show at The Snake Pit, CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?!"

She picked me up and spun me around and pressed her lips against mine before sitting me back down

I blushed "this is great!" I added as the other band meme era walked in.

"Wait a second," Jade asked walking in, "Did you just say….. The Snake Pit? Its my favorite gig!"

I smiled

"Well your demo got us going this far Jasper."

"Well thanks," she said kissing my cheek, "i do it all for the band."

"So whats the next step," Jade asked.

"From this momemt on its stardom for the band thanks to yours truly!"

For a split second i felt a little offended by those words as i helped her with this.

We had many rehearsals in the days to come.

I overheard jasper talking with someone on the phone and stated eavesdropping.

Part of me thought that maybe she was cheating on me since so many girls flirt with her.

I wasnt sure why but I felt like something was going to happen.

I tried not to let it bother me but it lingered in the back of my mind.

When I told my mom about it she gave me a long talk about how proud she was that I was following my dreams.

She makes a big deal out of nothing, but I love her nonetheless.

And of course, there was still school and the annoyances that came with it.

My god, that history professor pisses me off.

Marked on my calendar was the day of the show.

I counted down the days with excitement and anticipation, but with each passing day, Jasper was getting more and more distant.

I didn't understand what I did to merit the behavior.

My mind wandered back to the option that maybe she found someone else.

I shook the thought out of my head.

She was just busy getting the band ready for the gig.

At least I kept telling myself that.

The day finally arrived.

"Its time to do this," i said to myself.

As I walked through campus I was greeted by my peers.

As I approached the pub I heard music.

"Must be starting without me" i said, "I better hurry up and join them."

I went in excited about performing but, then i heard someone singing. "What the..."

I ran in wanting to find out what the hell was going on.

When I made it to the stage I saw someone else in my spot.

"What is going on here?!"

"Woah Lapis calm down," Jasper said as she leaned her guitar against the stand, "This is no time for making a scene."

"This is a **perfect** time to make a scene!" I snapped walking up on the stage, "Jade, Amber, did you know about this?"

They both looked away ashamed of the situation.

Jasper confronted me.

"Listen Lapis, I'm gonna say this as clear as possible," she said calmly, "Get off the stage. We don't need you anymore."

Those words shook me.

"What do you mean you don't need me?" I asked, "I thought I meant everything to you."

"Lapis, please just go, you're interrupting our soundcheck."

She pushed me to the side.

A small picture of me and Jasper fell to the ground.

Amber went to help me up.

"JAsper that was uncalled for," she said sticking up for me.

"Jasper how could you do this to me?" I asked tears flowing down my face, "**_YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE SACRIFICED?!_****!**"

"So have I," Jasper said, "Everything I did was for the good of this band. You've done enough, so if you're just gonna wine about being 'used', then get lost. We're done"

She went back to the stage and kissed the singer right in front of my eyes.

I couldn't watch anymore.

I stomped on the photo and ran off.

Amber felt bad and tried to stop me.

"Lapis!" She said, "_**LAPIS!**_"

I kept running, wanting to leave it all behind.


	5. Act 1: Amethyst Part 1: Replaced

Chapter 5: Replaced?!

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe)

Amethyst's P.O.V

People were lining up for a show.

And you can probably guess who the drummer was. That's right

Your girl, Amethyst.

The lights went down and I did my drum solo and then went to the song.

People were chanting my name in time with my beats.

I could tell from the frontman, Tony's face that he was getting annoyed.

He just ignored it and counted down.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

Day Late, Dollar Short

_Tony: You had it coming for so long_

_You break your back can't do no wrong_

_Blinded by storms in your mind_

_Fine halo nailed it to yourself_

_The fuck ups must be someone else_

_Can't look for what you might find_

_Once more you're running around in circles just to prove_

_You knew the answers all the while_

_Can't figure why no matter what you say or do_

_Things stay the same you will remain_

_Day late a dollar short_

_Day late a dollar short_

_So take each jab square on the chin_

_Clutch at your bleeding heart within_

_Scapegoat stepped on and deprived_

_As cars thin out on barren streets_

_Oiled pavement grabbing at your feet_

_Promised distinction twice denied_

_(Now Listen) You're always hanging on to last year's next big thing_

_A top ten list of fads gone by_

_You greet each tourists smile with lines and borrowed clothes_

_A liar's game you will remain_

_Day late a dollar short_

_Day late a dollar short_

When we got to the bridge I was doing various drum fills.

The other members didn't mind as I was just having fun.

Tony however was getting frustrated, thinking its supposed to be about him.

I don't care. I'm just gonna be me and have fun!

_Hog-tied and hanging from_

_Your cross don't it feel fun?_

_Takin' names just ain't the same_

_With just yourself to blame come on_

_Once more you're runnin' round in circles just to prove_

_You knew the answers all the while_

_Can't figure why no matter what you say or do_

_Things stay the same you will remain_

_Day late a dollar short_

_Day late a dollar short_

_Day late a dollar short_

_Day late a dollar short_

When we got to the final chord I did a mega drum beat completely destroying the drum kit.

I then crashed on stage falling asleep.

I woke up hours later back in my apartment and was probably picked up by my roommate, Sadie and her boyfriend Lars.

Since I had a day off from work, I thought it was appropriate to sleep in.

Sadie and Lars were walking by.

"All we gotta do is ask her," said Sadie.

"Well you know how she gets in the morning."

"Lars, Ames may be a wild drumming monster, but she's not a mean person by any means."

I threw an empty red bull can at her.

"I'm not deaf either," I said.

"Amethyst, c'mon where's that rent money?" Lars asked.

I was reaching in my pocket for the rent money.

It wasn't there.

"What the…."

I went all around my room looking for that rent money.

"Where is it?!" I asked frantically, "WHERE IS IT?!"

I then remembered something.

A few days ago I was at a party gambling with some old pals.

I bet all the money and lost but I was too busy drinking red bulls to even notice.

"Shit…"

Vadalia came into the room.

"Did you go gambling again Amethyst?" She asked calmly.

I chuckled nervously.

"Lucky guess."

She smiled and shook her head.

"You're lucky you're a good friend of mine, otherwise I would've had you out of the streets by now."

"Listen just give me some time and…."

Sadie interrupted me and handed out a flyer to me.

"What's this?" I asked, "It looks like a sheet of paper."

"I'm referring to what's on the sheet of paper Ames," Sadie explained, "Its an upcoming battle of the bands, and the top 3 winners get a cash prize!"

"Hmm," I said.

"We noticed you've been butting heads with Tony," Lars said, "Honestly I don't get what his deal is."

"Well he thinks that the image is more important than the music," I told him getting up.

"Also this might help us not have to worry about rent anymore," said Sadie, "I'm bringing the Sadie Killers together to play."

"Oh yea sister," I said, "I can't tell you how long I've waited for you guys to play again."

I was walking to the hangout where my band has rehearsals.

I was greeted by some peers.

"You Amethyst, you playing at the Shining Champions B.O.T.B?" Asked someone.

"You bet I am," I said giving a thumbs up.

Some people even asked for my autograph.

I'm pretty much an icon when it comes to music.

In fact when I was younger I played a set with The Rose Quartz when I was only 8.

I made it in the stakeout, a private rehearsal place that we named.

I heard someone playing the drums.

"Did they start without me or something?" I asked.

I walked in and noticed them playing.

"Hey guys, that a song you're working on?"

Tony turned to face me.

"Well look who decided to show."

I gave them a flyer.

"Apparently this contest is gonna be hype with music performers."

"We already know about it, that's why we're rehearsing," Tony explained, "We're taking this contest seriously."

"That's good cause ima need the money," I said, "And if we're gonna win this thing, we're gonna need to put our heads together and work as a unit."

"I agree," Tony said, "And that's why we decided to fire you and…."

"Now look, some of the song choices you picked are…. garbage," I said, "But I've been looking at some good stuff and….."

"Amethyst did you hear me?" Tony asked, "You're out of the band."

He pointed at the new drummer.

"Meet Shark, your replacement."

I was offended.

They're kicking me out of the band I made?

"Wait-wait-wait….. you're replacing me?" I asked, "After what I did for you guys? Jesssie, tell him?"

"I mean, Tony wanted you out, there was nothing I could do," Jessie said.

"Shut up I didn't tell you what to do!" Tony said before turning back to me, "Honestly you've been disobedient and doing your own thing, and that's not what this band is looking for. That's why we decided to get us a drummer who willing to sacrifice his desire for the good of the band, and you're holding us back."

"Well at least I'm not demanding about how to perform songs," I said, "You're dead set on making us sound picture perfect with every song we play!"

"People pay for what the wanna hear," Tony said, "You can't just go and make some random arrangements and expect them to fit."

I scoffed.

"Well what about all the ridiculous clothes you have us wear on our gigs," I said, "People don't care what we look like as long as we can play good."

"The point is, I'm trying to get this band to the top, and you're dragging us down," Tony said.

Jessie put a hand on me.

"I hope this doesn't come between us," she said.

"Nothing against you Jessie," I said before pointing at Tony, "But as for you Tony, read my lips; One day Ima form the best band in the world, and all you'll ever be is a foot note up my epic ass."

I walked out taking my drum sticks with me.


	6. Act 1: Amethyst Part 2: Join me?

Chapter 6: Wanna form a band? (Amethyst Part 2)

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe)

I was walking back to my apartment and jumped on my bed.

"Ugh, I need to drum up a band fast," I said, "If I don't come up with that money, its all over."

Vadalia came into my room.

"Band troubles?" She asked.

I nodded still muffled in my pillow.

She patted my back.

"C'mon Ames, you'll find a way to get back up again," she said comforting me, "IF there's one thing you're known for, its making a comeback at the last minute."

I got up.

"If you say so," I said, "I know that I have a month and a half until the Battle of The Bands, but all the good musicians are more than likely in bands. Its not like an answer is gonna come falling from the sky."

A piece of paper flew in my face and I fell off the bed.

"Ugh, what is this?" I asked trying to peel it off.

Vadalia pulled it off of me.

"Wait….. this is perfect!" She said.

She showed it to me and I read it.

"It's an open mic! I can go there and scout out new talent for the battle of the bands."

"That's cutting it really close" she said with concern in her voice, "You'd have to raise up a whole new sound"

"It'll be a piece of cake"

"You sure about that?" Vadalia asked, "You haven't had much luck getting your own bandmates as of late."

"Happy thoughts Vadalia," I said patting her shoulder, "Happy thoughts. See ya later."

I jumped out of the apartment window heading there.

As I was walking by I got a message from my online friend

"What are you up to"

"Heading to an open mic at The Krusty Shack, hoping to find some musicians."

"Nice, I wish you luck!"

Over the few years I started chatting with this person online.

We both have a common love for music, and have been messaging each other about our experiences.

She calls herself 'GreenClod06'

As I got there I heard Sadie and her band the Sadie Killers performing one of their greatest hits.

"Oh yeah," I said to myself, "Sadie did say she plays here often."

Sadie took the mic.

"Thank you thank you thank you," she said, "Thank you all for gracing me with your presence."

Disobedient

_Sadie: Good afternoon, Sir_

_What can I do, Sir?_

_Just say the word, Sir_

_Anything for you, Sir_

_Your friends all say, Sir_

_You don't deserve her_

_I disagree, Sir_

_I live to serve, Sir_

_I think about_

_All the wasted time I've spent_

_I wanna be disobedient_

_I stood awake_

_Wondering where my summers went_

_I wanna be disobedient_

_Disobedient, disobedient_

_I've been good, Sir_

_So very, very good for what?_

_And I've given you_

_Every single thing I've got_

_It's feeling strange, man_

_This whole arrangement_

_Is gonna end with_

_Me totally deranged_

_When I think about_

_All the wasted time I've spent_

_I wanna be disobedient_

_I stood awake_

_Wondering where my summers went_

_I wanna be disobedient_

_Disobedient, disobedient_

As I was watching them, I noticed somebody with green hair and strange glasses.

It looked like she was taking notes about the band. She was also on some kind of tablet.

Looks like a lot of complicated nerd stuff.

_Sadie: I want to be disobedient_

_I want to be disobedient_

_Disobedient, disobedient, disobedient_

The audience cheered for Sadie.

"The performers here are pretty neat, but I have yet to find the people I'm looking for."

"Come to think of it, I'm actually looking for musicians myself."

"Awesome, well I hope you find them."

I decided to move and sit next to the girl with glasses.

"Sup?" She said.

She seemed too busy with her tablet.

She then went to the stage with a strange looking guitar.

It was unlike anything I seen before. It had a lot of fancy knobs, toggle switches, and not to mention a crazy vibrato bar.

From what I could tell, it was her primary instrument.

After toying around with her tablet, she found a backing track and started playing guitar to it.

The song was YYZ by Rush.

I was watching her play the whole time.

"Whoa, she's amazing."

I noticed her amp and pedalboard were much different than what I've seen other musicians play with.

It was like she was playing around with the melody, having a conversation with the other instruments.

When she finished the audience cheered.

I went up to approach her.

"Wow, you were pretty good."

"Thanks."

I decided to message GreenClod again.

"So there's this girl next to me right now, she's a killer on the guitar, but doesn't seem to talk much."

"Keep talking, I'm sure she'll come around. I'm actually sitting next to this girl where I'm at now. Seems friendly."

No way…. It couldn't be….

"You're not actually sitting by me are you? It just seems like we're in the exact same situation."

The girl turned to me.

"Wait a second….." She said, "You're Littledrummergirl2013?"

"Yes, that's me," I said.

"Holy shit!" Greenclod said to me, "I can't believe you're the person I've been talking to all this time. My name's Peridot."

I shook her hand.

"Amethyst," I said introducing myself.

One of the famous singers, Garnet was doing one of her hits, American Boy.

We decided to talk outside so we could hear each other better.

"There's like so much I wanna talk with you about," Peridot said, "Like what's the reason why you're wanting to form a band?"

"Well, I was gonna do this battle of the bands competition with my old band but I got replaced," I explained, "So I decided if I want something done, I gotta do it myself. So how about you?"

"Well let's just say i'm in a similar situation as Tom Scholz," she explained, "I recorded a lot of stuff, but the only problem is I have nobody to play with.

As she was explaining her situation, I saw potential.

"Hey, you wanna do a song with me for the Open Mic?"

"Oh boy would I," Peridot said.

Sadie went outside with the bass player, Jenny.

"Socializing with other musicians I see," Sadie said.

Jenny got a good look at Peridot.

"Aren't you that guitarist who's been posting her stuff on Youtube?"

"That's me," Peridot answered, "I take it you heard my cover of One Step at A Time."

"And I freakin' loved it!" Jenny exclaimed, "But if you're planning on doing a song together, maybe the two of us can fill the rest of the holes."

I smiled.

The four of us went on stage and got on our instruments.

"Alright, this next one's for the indie boys," Sadie said, "Those of you who dig indie rock!"

I hit my bass drum and Jenny played a bass line.

Peridot joined in with her guitar riff and Sadie went to the microphone.

The Hardest Button to Button

_Sadie: _

_We started living in an old house_

_My ma gave birth and we were checking it out_

_It was a baby boy_

_So we bought him a toy_

_It was a ray gun_

_And it was 1981_

_We named him 'Baby'_

_He had a toothache_

_He started crying_

_It sounded like an earthquake_

_It didn't last long_

_Because I stopped it_

_I grabbed a rag doll_

_And stuck some little pins in it_

_Now we're a family_

_And we're alright now_

_We got money and a little place_

_To fight now_

_We don't know you_

_And we don't owe you_

_But if you see us around_

_I got something else to show you_

Peridot had a great guitar sound, and personality.

I was having a blast banging on the drums.

I had my eyes closed and Imagined we were performing in front of dozens of people.

I knew, she was the one.

We even got the attention of Garnet who was recording our performance.

"Now this is a groove," she said.

_Sadie: Now it's easy when you don't know better_

_You think it's sleazy?_

_Then put it in a short letter_

_We keep warm_

_But there's just something wrong with you_

_Just feel that you're the hardest little button to button_

_I had opinions_

_That didn't matter_

_I had a brain_

_That felt like pancake batter_

_I got a backyard_

_With nothing in it_

_Except a stick_

_A dog_

_And a box with something in it_

_The hardest button to button [x12]_

We finished and the crowd cheered.

Peridot threw her pick in the crowd and a mysterious blue haired girl caught it.

Seems to me she has quite the crush on Peridot.

As soon as she caught the guitar pick she raised her fist in victory and walked out.

I turned back to Peridot.

"Hey, you mind if I crash at your place?"

"Sure," she said.

As were were walking to her house, she was talking to me about how she was inspired to do music, and why it means a lot to her.

I was also talking with her about why music means a lot to me, and about why the frontman of my old band doesn't see things the same way.

"To be honest we've been butting heads about this ever since we met," I told her.

"Sorry to hear that," Peridot said.

When we made it to her house, she showed me her studio.

"I use this app called RigRoll to create all my sounds," she explained, "It allows me to choose any pedal and even tweak with the settings to get that crisp sound I'm looking for, and then I add the information to this here pedalboard."

She pointed to the pedalboard she uses.

"My guitar, I made from scratch, thanks to everything I learned from my tech class, all I gotta do is plug into my amp and pedalboard," she said, "That's how I'm able to get all these killer sounds."

"That's really something Peridot," I said falling down on the bed.

Peridot had an idea.

"I had a lot of fun playing with you Amethyst, and I was thinking something."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I think we should start a band!" She explained.

I couldn't believe what she just said, as I was gonna ask her the same thing.

"Really, you and me?"

"Of course," Peridot said, "I've played with a few musicians but none of them really fit was I was looking for. But when I jammed with you, I knew you were the one to be part of it."

"Awesome, I'll do it!" I said.

We shook hands.

This was the start of something amazing!


	7. Act 2: Lapis Part 5: A Second Chance

Chapter 7: A second Chance

(Disclaimer!)

Lapis' P.O.V

I was watching a concert of my old band on Youtube.

I turned if off not wanting to watch another second of my ex and her new "girlfriend."

I've been hurting for weeks ever since I was thrown out, and almost gave up music.

But my roommate managed to stop me and say that I shouldn't let something like this ruin the things I love, which include singing.

A week later I decided to go to this place called The Krusty Shack where they host open mics.

"I think this is the place," I said.

I went inside and saw some people performing.

Somebody approached me.

"You must be Lapis," she said introducing herself, "Shelly told me about you."

I shook her hand and said, "Yep, that's me."

"My name's Garnet," she said, "I'm a regular here and I sing a lot of good hits."

"Oh yeah, you're the girl who played with Greg Universe," I said remembering the show I saw.

I've been a fan of hers ever since.

"So how does this all work?"

"Well, you just sign up on stage, and sing a song or two," Garnet said, "And don't worry about the hecklers, they're just nobodies."

I smiled.

Maybe this was my chance to start over and begin a new music career.

I went up with my guitar and begun to strum a few chords.

Across The Universe:

_Lapis: Words are flowing out_

_Like endless rain into a paper cup_

_They slither while they pass_

_They slip away across the universe_

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy_

_Are drifting through my opened mind_

_Possessing and caressing me_

_Jai Guru Deva, Om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Images of broken light_

_Which dance before me like a million eyes_

_They call me on and on across the universe_

_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box_

_They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe_

_Jai Guru Deva, Om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

As I continued singing, people held their phones up like lights and begun to sing along.

I felt a strange comforting singing this.

It was like all the bad memories were blown out of my mind.

_Lapis: Sounds of laughter, shades of life_

_Are ringing through my open ears_

_Inciting and inviting me_

_Limitless, undying love_

_Which shines around me like a million suns_

_It calls me on and on across the universe_

_Jai Guru Deva, Om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

As I finished the audience clapped.

Garnet gave me a thumbs up obviously amazed by my singing.

I decided to stick around and see the other performances.

Soon i started coming here every week as a means to escape reality.

Music was the only thing that kept me calm.

Then somebody came up with a strange looking guitar.

She sure was a cute one, and also had on some cool glasses.

She was with a purple haired girl, and also with Sadie, a girl from my math class.

They played a familiar white stripes tune and the guitarist played a similar guitar tone.

"Wait….. it could be…." I said to myself, "Is that…."

It was.

She was the girl I saw on Youtube do that cover of Across The Universe.

I went to Garnet.

"Do you know if that girl is part of a band yet?" I asked.

"Well at the moment she isn't," she told me, "But I did hear that she is looking for members."

Those words made my day.

This was my chance to get back on my feet.

After the finished their song the guitarist threw her pick in the audience.

As if by fate, I caught it.

I held on to it and smiled.

A few days later I saw a flyer saying 'Vocalist Wanted.'

I took the paper with the address.

Peridot's P.O.V

I was noodling around on my instrument while Amethyst was waiting for people out the window.

"Ames, I don't think staring out at the window is gonna get us any tryouts," I said.

"Well what if they get lost or read the wrong address?" She asked, "Someone's gotta point them to the right direction."

"Good point," I said, "So any other reason why you're wanting to do the battle of the bands?"

"Well….. let's just say my roommates want me to help paying rent," Amethyst answered, "I figured this B.O.T.B was a good way to win us some money."

I chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it just sounded similar to a situation from this movie, School of Rock," I said, "Good thing you aren't impersonating somebody otherwise the cops would be on our asses."

Amethyst laughed out loud.

I was thinking about the blue haired girl who caught my pick.

I couldn't really get a look at her, but she was gorgeous.

Part of me was secretly hoping I would get to see her again.

Someone knocked on the door.

I went down and answered it.

It was the blue haired girl.

"PArdon me, but your name wouldn't happen to be Peridot would it?" She asked.

She know my name…

"Why yes, yes I am," I said, "I think I saw you at the open mic."

"That's right," the blue haired girl said, "I was blown away by your sound."

I blushed.

"My name's Lapis Lazuli," Lapis said, "And I'm here to audition as your vocalist."


	8. Pearl: Slap The Bass

Chapter 8: Slap The Bass

(Disclaimer!)

_**Peridot's P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe it; someone actually was volunteering to audition.

She sure was beautiful.

I was about to speak but the Amethyst jumped in front of me.

"So where are you from, what instrument do you play, what's your favorite music, how do you….." She said.

"Whoa whoa, back up Amethyst," I said pulling her back, "Take it easy with the questions. Sorry about that Lapis was it?"

Lapis chuckled and said, "Well it looks like she's an eager person."

She was looking at me.

"You look even cooler in person," she said, "I've seen you at the open mic."

Those words made me blush a bit.

She thinks I'm cool?

"Wait a second," Amethyst said, "Weren't you in another band a while back."

"Yeah but things got…. complicated," Lapis said.

It was obvious she didn't want to tell us what really happened.

"Well that was then and this is now," I said comforting her.

"So what are you waiting for?" Amethyst asked, "Show us what you can do!"

She was singing an old K's Choice hit "Everything for Free."

Her voice was perfect for what we were setting up.

She had that angst and moody tone, and it was incredible.

She stopped and looked at us both.

"That was….."

"Incredible!" I finished, "You're amazing."

Lapis smiled.

"Thanks Peridot."

Amethyst was jumping up and down on a bed.

Lapis look to me and I was blushing a bit.

Lapis looked at me funny.

"Um… why are you staring at my boobs?"

"Gah!" I said blushing madly, "I didn't mean to look I swear, they were just eye level and I…"

Lapis laughed.

"Chillax, its alright," Lapis said smiling, "I often get stared at a lot but I don't let it bother me."

Amethyst pulled me to the side.

"Moving on," she said, "So aside from doing the music thing for fun, I also want to participate in this upcoming battle of the bands which is in a couple of months."

"Shining Champions?" Lapis asked, "I've heard about that. Top 4 winners get a big cash prize right?"

"That's right," I said fixing my glasses, "Thought it'd be best to be to the point about our reasons."

Lapis chuckled and said, "Well let's not dwell on that. What's important is we stick together through good and bad."

"This is awesome," Amethyst said, "With the three of us united we're gonna dominate the world of rock!"

Lapis calmed her down.

"Easy there tiger, we're not quite there yet."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked.

"Don't get me wrong, when we did the audition we sounded good together, but there's one instrument that's just as important," Lapis explained, "What do you think it is?"

Amethyst was dumbstruck, but I had an idea.

"A bassist," Lapis and I surprisingly said in unison.

A small blush appeared on my face.

"Don't you play bass?" Amethyst asked.

"Nope," Lapis answered, "While I do play some occasional guitar, it won't be enough. We're gonna need that bottom sound to fully complete the band."

"Fair enough."

"Well you'll be happy to know that I'm sort of a music geek, so anything you guys might need advice on, I more than likely know about."

"So where exactly are we gonna find a bass player?" Amethyst asked, "We can't just recruit everyone from the open mic."

Lapis had an idea.

"I know just the place," she said.

Later we were walking to an underground pub.

"So why are we here again?" Amethyst asked.

"There's a show that happens here each month, and only the best bands get the slots," Lapis explained, "This band in particular has a stand-in bassist who is a monster."

We were all getting to the stage.

Lapis squeezed next to me.

"You don't mind if I squeeze in next to you right?"

"Yes…. no….. I mean, its alright with me," I said flustered.

Amethyst chuckled.

The lights went down and a band came out.

The bassist was a long blond haired chick with some kind of gem on her outfit.

They started playing a song.

I took this as an opportunity to use this band as a reference for my guitar playing.

"Tri closing your eyes," Lapis said, "Focus on the sound of the instruments."

I did as she told me.

I could hear how the bass is complementing the guitar with its harmonies.

"This bassist is on a whole new level."

"IT doesn't really sound like she matches the band's genre," I commented.

"That shouldn't matter. She's fusing her separate genre with their to make a new sound. As a guitarist or bassist, it is important to match the band, I won't lie, but its also important to make up a style. Try to make different genres flow together."

I was having fun, but Amethyst wasn't as amused.

"Ok I'll admit she's good but what makes her different from the others?"

"Wait for it," Lapis answered grinning.

As they got to the next song, the bass player was doing the technique known as 'Slap Bass.'

Amethyst's eyes widened.

"Holy fry bits!"

"I know right," I said.

"That's Pearl for ya," Lapis said, "I've been seeing her play a few gigs around town."

After the gig we went to the back of the stage.

"I've seen bass players in action but nothing like this," Amethyst said, "We've gotta get her in our group."

"PEarl is a beast when it comes to the bass," I said.

"Oh Pearl's just her nickname Peridot," Lapis said, "Her real name is (Truck horn) but everyone calls her Pearl."

"Question," I asked, "How did you manage to sneak us backstage?"

"Backstage passes," she answered showing them to us, "Won them for seeing 5 concerts in a row and they last for almost a year."

We went to the room where Pearl was.

I was about to knock but she opened the door.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked.

She noticed Amethyst.

"Oh hey, I haven't seen you in a while," Pearl said.

I was a bit nervous cause I was practically talking to a celebrity.

"Well…. This is kinda awkward for me to ask but….."

Lapis spoke for me.

"We'd like to have you as the bassist for our group," she said, "We came to see your show, and the skills you have are spectacular."

Pearl thought for a moment.

Amethyst was biting her toenails.

"Alright, sure," she said.

I rubbed my ears.

"I'm a little hard of hearing can you repeat that?" I asked.

"I'd be happy to join your group," Pearl repeated herself, "One one condition. You find me a song that can grab me the attention of a groovy chick."

"Ok that doesn't sound too hard," Lapis said, "But what song are you looking for in particular?"

"Anything that sounds good. Just meet me back here when you have something, ok? Ok good."

We were outside.

"Now we just gotta find out who's the groovy chick that Pearl likes."

"Oh that's easy," Lapis explained pointing at a pink haired girl.

"She looks like Rose Quartz," Amethyst said.

The pink haired girl turned around and she wasn't Rose Quartz.

"Who is that mysterious woman?" I asked.

"That's exactly what her name is; 'Mystery Girl'," Lapis said, "And she's even got a nice name. Its… (Truck Horn), but everyone calls her Mystery Girl."

"Well that's one problem solved," Amethyst said, "Now we need to find a song."

Back at the apartment, Amethyst and I were looking at songs.

"So many song choices," I said, "I doubt we'll be able to find something by tonight."

Amethyst was laid back relaxing on the couch.

"Don't worry P-dot, if you need help I'm here," she said, "I can stay up all night."

"Oh really?" I asked, "All night?"

"All night."

The next morning she was asleep.

"Amethyst wake up!" I said, "I found something!"

We were listening to a Red Hot Chili Pepper's tune, "By The Way."

Lapis listened to it and gave me a thumbs up.

"I think this is gonna work."

We were listening to it with Pearl.

She seemed a bit skeptical about it.

"Well….. that was interesting," she said.

I quickly spoke.

"Its ok if you think its terrible, but don't you worry," I said, "I'll find you another one, and if you don't like that one, I'll keep searching until I find one that you do like, no matter how long it takes."

"While that is appreciated, your friend Lapis also had a song that I found interesting," Pearl explained.

She put headphones on me and I listened to the song.

"And I think you'd be perfect to play it with Peridot," she said.

Stars formed in my eyes.

Later we were back at the cave playing the song.

Amethyst and Lapis were cheering us on.

"Isn't Peri amazing?" She asked to Lapis.

Lapis nodded.

"She is," she said, "Pretty cool you guys met at the same Open Mic."

Pearl was wowing the audience with her incredible slap bass techniques.

To match the tone of the song I was about to switch to a Funk setting until I remembered what Lapis said.

Try to make different genres flow together.

I kept at my setting I was at and did a guitar solo.

Pearl complimented it with a bass groove.

Amethyst held up a sign that said "You Rock Peridot!"

Pearl did a slap bass solo and ended the tune.

The crowd went nuts for what we just did.

I met the others back stage and Amethyst gave me a high five.

"Awesome stuff Peri," she said, "Looks like your guitar technology is useful for something."

Lapis gave me a tight hug.

I was blushing a dark red and Amethyst grinned.

"Don't. Say. A word." I mouthed.

Lapis then faced me.

"Looks like my advice helped out after all," she said, "Makes me glad I'm part of your band."

Amethyst was looking at Pearl talk with the mystery girl.

"Looks like she's laughing, but is she laughing with her, or at her?"

"Looks like its with her."

Pearl came back to us.

"So how did your talk go?" Lapis asked.

"Well we had a nice chit chat about music, she told me that my bass playing was out of this world."

"Sweet," Amethyst said.

"I asked her how she did her hair and she asked how I did mine and I told her, my appearance just mirrors the genre of music that I like and she chuckled saying, 'I know how that is'."

"Wow," I said.

"She also walked off after giving me her bra with some kind of code on it."

Amethyst looked at it.

"Dude… she just gave you her number!" She explained, "She wants you to call/text her and talk about stuff!"

Pearl was happy.

"Well, a deal's a deal," she said, "I'm in the band."

Amethyst and I high fives each other.

"Well what do you know?" I said, "A 4 piece band filled with outsiders from other areas in life."

Amethyst had a light bulb.

"Per, you just gave us the band name!" She said, "The Outsiders!"

"I like that," Lapis said, "Looks like we got a real genius on our hands."

I smiled at that comment.

Amethyst put her hand in the middle and we all did the same.

"1, 2, 3…"

**OUTSIDERS!**

_Meanwhile….._

"You guys can't be serious!" Jasper said, "After everything I've done for you!"

"What you did to Lapis was cruel," Jade said, "She helped us and this is how you repay her, by dumping her for another chick and kicking her from the band."

"A necessary sacrifice," Jasper snapped, "Everything I did was for the good of this band."

"Bullshit," Amber said, "The only person you did this for is yourself. And honestly we've had enough of your attitude, so we found replacements."

A new singer and guitarist arrived.

"Am I being kicked out of the band that I put together?" Jasper said.

"We're done with your shit," Jade shouted, "We don't need this, and we don't need you. Just go!"

Jasper's girlfriend pulled her back.

"You know don't even think I'm coming back," she said.

"We don't," Jade said.

"Well that's cause I'm not."

"Good."

Jasper turned her back on them.

She was furious that her band would betray her like this.

She had wanted to make it to stardom with her as they were her childhood friends.

"Fine," she said.

She was putting up posters for auditions for her band.

"I'll do it myself."

She looked to the sky and grinned.


	9. Garnet: Manager

Chapter 9: Manager.

(Disclaimer!)

(Lapis' P.O.V)

We were at the Open Mic playing a song.

We've had a few rehearsals for a few days and decided to have our first gig where most of us met.

Why Don't We Do It In The Road

_Lapis: Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_No one will be watching us_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_No one will be watching us_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

Each of us had our own thing to bring to the Outsiders Table.

Amethyst had her wild and crazy energy, Pearl had her funky grooves, Peridot had her amazing tech and spectacular guitar playing, and me?

I had my amazing voice.

_Lapis: Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it, do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_No one will be watching us_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_I said, No one will be watching us_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

We finished and the crowd went nuts.

"Give it up for The Outsiders!" Said the announcer.

Sadie was screaming for us.

"I know the drummer!"

I winked at Peridot.

Later we were at a pizza parlor talking about how great we were.

Amethyst was chatting it up with Sadie.

"Well Ames, I'm really happy that you found your own band," Sadie said, "You know what that means?"

"That I'll finally be able to pay your rent after B.O.T.B," Amethyst stated stuffing her mouth with food.

"Actually, it means that you have people that accept you for who you are, but yea that too."

"So when is the first round anyway?" Pearl asked.

"Its may 22nd," Peridot answered, "But as long as we work together we'll have more than enough time to prepare ourselves."

I was staring off in the distance.

"Lap, you ok?" She asked.

"Huh…. Oh yeah, I was just thinking about things that happened," I said, "At first I was about to give up music over something that happened but then…. You guys happened."

Someone approached us.

"You wouldn't happen to be the band that played at that Open Mic would you?" She asked.

I turned around.

"Who wants to know?"

It was Garnet.

"Oh hey Garnet!" I said.

I high fived her.

"Wait, as in Rock Am Ring, Garnet, who did that rendition of Single Ladies?!" Amethyst asked, "I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

She was on the table on her knees.

"I must say you have amazing skills on the drums Amethyst," Garnet said smiling, "Didn't your old band allow you to do that."

"No, the frontman is way too strict about how I should play," Amethyst answered, "They forgot about the music, and have only focused on the image."

"Well forget them," Garnet said.

"Yeah, forget them."

"So what brings you by?" Peridot asked.

"Well I just wanna say that I love your playing, and I was thinking of an idea," Garnet answered, "How about I manage you?"

"Well we've never been managed before," I said.

"And I've never managed, so this is new to all of us," Garnet said, "But I know a thing or two about getting people some gigs. Also I'll make sure everyone has a say in something before I go and make a decision."

"Being managed by a superstar?" Amethyst asked, "Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming. This is so cool!"

I thought for a moment.

"Alright," I said, "I'm in."

"Me too," Peridot said.

"Awesome!" Amethyst said hugging Peridot from behind.

Peridot then turned to me as everyone else was chatting it up.

"So you wanna get some fresh air?"

I nodded.

We both walked out.

I seemed a bit concerned.

"I'm not sure your girlfriend was really happy with me talking with you."

"Oh, Amethyst isn't my girlfriend," Peridot explained, "She's just a friend who happens to be a girl. heh."

I chuckled.

"So what do you do other than music?" Peridot asked me.

"Oh, I draw a lotta meep morp," I said.

"Meep morp?"

"Its what I call art."

"Ah."

I showed her a few of my drawings.

"Wow," Peridot said, "They're amazing. So you're multi-talented."

I blushed.

"I guess you could say that."

Later we were all at the band room discussing possible songs to play at the battle of the bands.

"Yes, that sounds like a good one," Pearl said, "With all the warm ups we've done playing at the Open Mics, we might be able to pull this off."

"That's the spirit Pearl," Amethyst said, "With an attitude like that, I think this is all gonna work."

Garnet was busy making flyers and posters for the band.

She even took a few pics of us as a group.

For one of the pics I decided to get closer to Peridot.

She thought I couldn't tell but I could see her blushing.

Amethyst looked mad.

"You ok Ames?" Peridot asked.

Amethyst showed us tweets from her old frontman, Tony I think his name was.

_**A group of nobodies is just trying to form together to prove the world that music can be made possible with anything. Honestly its going to take more than a group of misfits to steal the spotlight away from us! With new faces in the band, we will be superior."**_

"Honestly, he thinks he has the right to throw shade at us, just for playing for the music?" Pearl asked.

"And what's worse, his group is participating in Rising Champion," Amethyst said.

"Now, now," Garnet said, "This upcoming show is your golden opportunity to prove him wrong."

I cracked my knuckles.

"I've never even met this cat and these new faces, but already I wanna kick their ass," I said.

"Well you're in luck girls," Garnet said, "I managed to squeeze you in for one of the slots of Shining Champion. This may be your chance to beat him at his own game."

"WOOOO!" Amethyst hooted.

"Well, looks like we got a chance to shut him up finally," I said grinning. We took this week to rehearse our song for the first round.

During some of the rehearsals I had my eyes on Peridot as she was playing, and/or tuning her instrument or playing with her gadgets.

Although I was hesitant to fall in love again, there was something about Peridot that just wouldn't leave my mind.

She is very amazing at the guitar, and at the same time, very cute.

…Wait did I say cute?

The day finally came for the first talent round of Shining Champion.

"So we're finally here," Amethyst said, "The first round."

"Well, if we get through the qualifying talent round," Peridot corrected, "Which I think will very likely happen."

"That's the spirit," I said.

"You feeling good Lapis?" Garnet asked.

"Of course I am," I said, "I'm in the zone, and there's nothing that can break me."

Little did I know that I was sadly mistaken.

The first band has a familiar face I never thought I'd see again.

It was Jasper….

"Oh no….."


End file.
